Johnny
This page is about the lumberjack Johnny. You may be looking for a hidden character that can be quickly found when you flip through the customer files in both Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria. 'Johnny '''is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Lumberjack Loves: Bacon Hates: Bees Johnny is a bacon-loving lumberjack from Maple Mountain. His primary job is the chopping of pine trees for the many log cabins in the area. However during the holidays, he sells the finest Christmas trees in the parking lot of Papa's Pancakeria. Johnny is a town favorite at the annual Maple Mountain Woodchop Show where he holds several medals in the Underhand Block Chop and the 60-foot Speed Climb. Appearance Johnny is a male who wears a red winter cap, a yellow flannel shirt, black pants with red suspenders, a brown belt, and brown shoes with yellow laces. He also has short brown hair, a shaved beard, and thick eyebrows. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *4 Bacon Pancakes *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Wings *9 Buffalo Strips *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (Liner D in other holidays) *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Anchor Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cannonball Gum (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushed Croutons (No other seasonings in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Onions *3 Prosciutto *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Coconut Shavings *3 Creameos Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Waffle Donut (Round in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Bacon Bites (none in other holidays) *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Waffle Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Roll in other holidays) **Icing **Chocolate Chips [[Papa's Wingeria HD] *3 Calypso Wings *9 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacon slices (left) *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Prosciutto slices (right) *Well-done bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Maple Jack Cheese (Pepperjack Cheese in other holidays) *Bacon *Maple Mini Sausages (Sliced Salami in other holidays) *Bacon *Maple Syrup (Sauerkraut and Mustard in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Chips * Creameo Bits * Cherry * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Chocolate Drizzle * Shaved Coconuts * Cherry * Cherry Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Bacon. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Prosciutto. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Shaved Coconut. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Waffle Shape Cutter. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Maple Jack Cheese. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 40 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 6 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 27 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Cheddar Division. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sue. *2013: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Matt in the Division Finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Ivy in the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Kenji and Wally winning the Keylime Division with Akari. He then lost to Matt in the Semifinals. *2015: He earned more votes than Allan but lost to Carlo in the finals. He finished in 2nd with Mindy in the Wild Onion Division. Trivia *His avatar is loosely based on of one of Tony's friends. **"''John(ny) would always playtest our games as soon as they were released, so I thought I’d make a customer for him. And no, he’s not a lumberjack." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2037 *He and Papa Louie are the only customers to order four breakfast items in Pancakeria. Other customers order three or less. *The Pancakeria can be partially seen in the background of his Flipdeck. *He, Quinn, and Georgito are the only customers to order 9 of something in Wingeria. *He lost to Matt twice in Papa's Next Chefs. Order Tickets Johnny's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Johnny's Pancakeria Order Johnny-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|His order in Donuteria during Maple Mornings Johnny's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Johnny's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Johnny Cupcakeria HD.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Gallery File:52.jpg File:Johnny_is_not_pleased.jpg Gfhfdbhhbdbdhbdhdbhddyyrnyrsdy.png|Johnny is not pleased in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Johnny PNC.png Johnnyperfect.PNG|Johnny gets a perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! MadJohny.png PerfectJohny.png Screen shot 2013-10-27 at 12.27.17 PM.png Johnny in Papa's Pastaria.png bandicam 2014-03-14 20-23-37-055.jpg Perfect Pasta for Johnny.png Angry Johny.jpg Awards keylime.jpg Johnny's Perfect Cupcakes.png|Johnny gets Perfect Score & Gold Medal on his cupcakes!!!! Johhny Stop Being Picky!.PNG A Johhny 1.PNG|Happy John jon.PNG Johnny's order.png|Johnny is ordering in Donuteria Donas_Perfectas_Para_Johnny.png|Johnny loves his perfect donuts Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.33.45.png|Johnny plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Johnny is near Skyler, who is playing Cactus McCoy johnny2.png|johnny's outfits in papa louie 3 Johnny Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Johnny approves of his perfect Pirate Bash cupcakes. Johnny Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Johnny loves his perfect hot dog! Johnnyperfect.png|Picky Johnny enjoys his perfect chicken wings! JohnnyBurgeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Johnny goes for bronze with a perfect burger! JohnnyandTrishna.png|Johnny and Trishna Cus.JPG Johnny Cheeseria Perfect.png|Johnny and Franco are happy with his perfect cheese sandwich! Johnny.png|Johnny when hes not a star customer Papa'sCheeseriaJohnnyPerfecto.png Fan Art Johnny.PNG|Fanart of Johnny johnnythumbsupart.png|Artwork of Johnny doing a thumbs-up! Johnny.jpg Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters